


注意言辞

by hailthorki



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 基虫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki
Summary: 普通人AU，半电竞AU，大神Loki x 嘴炮Peter，游戏背景LOLONS！！！！R18！！！！





	注意言辞

有史以来的严冬，纽约早早的下了雪，低于零度的气温让人实在难以在外流连，回到温暖的家，一杯热咖啡或是一杯热茶，打开电脑厮杀几局才是这个圣诞节前夕该做的事情。

Loki在登录页面输入了一个不属于自己的账号。  
进入游戏的客户端，ID是明显的女性名字。  
这不是他自己的游戏账号，是一个与他征战多年，最终连一句告别都没有就消失在网络的队友，性格温柔脾气很好技术也是凤毛麟角，然而不留只言片语就离开竟是因为网络暴力，一场比赛的失误让她成为众矢之的，不负责任的漫骂恶意的揣测甚至是极端的诋毁…  
“虽然不知道你去了哪儿，不过希望你回来的时候它依然是个challenger。”  
翻阅了最近的记录，一路飘绿的战绩都是Loki的成果，看着生涯界面那个璀璨花哨的标志，他离完成任务也不太远了。  
随手进入单排的队列，Loki燃了支烟等待，薄唇里轻轻吐着云雾，缭绕得眼睛也眯起，他好像是个不受任何外界因素影响的人，常年霸占着服务器的第一，偶尔浮动一两名也不过是几分的来回置换，然而并没有人知道这个神级中单到底是谁，联系过他的各个平台俱乐部都被礼貌地回绝。  
载入游戏后便是悬殊的对决，不到40秒的第一次击杀，3分钟左右的提前意识和行云流水的操作连同前来支援的打野人头一同斩获。  
「fxxx！！！」对话框传来了对手的怒骂。  
「下次小心哦～」Loki调笑着回了过去。  
「我是你爸爸！」  
Loki摇了摇头，退格了想要说点什么的话，又是开口是你祖宗的小喷子，没什么理会的必要，待会儿抓到就秒掉好了…  
见与自己对线的中单已经崩盘，Loki感到兴趣缺缺，示意家里有些劣势的下路来他这里吃资源，自己则是钻进了野区寻找那个自诩他爸爸的人。  
「抓到你啦～」

Peter刚见屏幕左边出现了所有人消息，手中操控的人物便已被击飞，猛敲EQ想要通过位移撤退，却见头顶的血条瞬间消融了一大截，整个地图闪烁着红光在向他发出警报…  
「Daddy？？？」  
去他妈的！这个人怎么做到还能打字嘲讽他的！手速是有多快？Peter狼狈地操纵着鼠标走位，他身上新鲜的双Buff拱手相赠可就糟糕透了。  
再等下一个技能冷却就可以过墙了！  
「byebye～」  
极限距离的一发离子炮收下了Peter最后一点儿血量，伴着英雄倒下的台词，他的屏幕也灰了。  
「操你全家！你个垃圾！」  
「等着，儿子！」  
「等会儿打得你叫爸爸！」  
一条条发过去的咒骂再也没有得到过回复，最终基地爆炸的瞬间，Peter瞥见了一句话。  
「你只有屏幕灰的时候才能骂人吗？」

第二局BanPick的时候，Peter认出来房间里的那个ID，败北的气愤让他直接打下了蛮不讲理的一行话。  
「我要中单你给不给？」  
「我只打中。」  
「不给就送。」  
网络另一端的Loki不禁皱了眉，怎么遇到这么个胡搅蛮缠的，看着锲而不舍的一行行催促和威胁，他顾及着无辜的队友被迫让出了自己的位置，和其他人沟通一番，确定了一个辅助英雄，左手持盾右手立剑。  
嗯，有个瓦尔基里的皮肤～  
进入对局后Loki发现他被那个小喷子针对了。  
「你个垃圾辅助，不会来游走的吗？」  
「我来抓人你不知道去卖的？」  
「真是个废物！」  
「不能玩赶紧滚好不好？」  
Loki默默看了一眼自己的数据和他的数据，不给就送？给了和送也没有区别…  
对局因为中路的崩盘而陷入了很大的劣势，对手拿下第三条小龙已势不可挡，接连攻破两路高地，眼看着第三路即将失守，一旦丢掉最后的防御塔他们转回去收掉男爵，那几乎可以说败局已定。  
「团一波，AD你就输出，我保证别人碰不到你，上路打野你们卖件装备换复活甲进去吃一轮伤害…」  
Loki神速地指挥完计划，卖掉了装备栏里的眼石，拿了兹诺特传送门安放于还没有发出超级兵的上路入口。  
「打团？你疯了吧！到底会不会啊垃圾！」  
无视了还在骂骂咧咧的文字，Loki的目光从没走对面两个C位上离开，仅仅一个细微的冲动走位，便成了突破口。  
「AP」  
大招中心没有丝毫偏差地落在了对手脑袋上，闪现过去给了个晕眩控制，剩下的伤害只需要交给战士。回身肃然一指后方的敌人，将自己带回了自家AD的身边，拦在他面前，护盾和撒下的救赎之光让AD无所畏惧。  
基地涌进了超级兵，他们虽然打赢了这波团战，可是现在需要至少四个人的力量去攻克男爵，而家里的大批超级兵需要高额AOE…  
一条红线此时连接上了那个小喷子的身体——来自敌方AD 的大招，3级大招，只剩500血量必死…  
Peter双手脱离了键盘打算放弃，刚刚由于自己装备的落后伤害不足，只差一下没有秒掉那个该死的女警，让他现在只能无助地等待子弹飞来…  
「去收兵。」  
光盾在他眼前炸裂，女武神不知何时替他挡下了这发狙击，对话框留下这句话，便和其他队友向男爵进发。  
「不需要你个渣渣救！」  
「你闭嘴吧！就听你一直bbbbb，人家妹子脾气好你有没有点风度！」大概是队友都看不过眼，忍不住回应了几句。  
「看到妹子就走不动了？她那么烂的操作！」  
「得了吧，2-9的中单！」  
「如果没记错，你是上一局对面的打野，辅助是中路，都把你打成生活不能自理了！」自己家的AD也插进了话。  
「你放屁！就她？别不是枪手吧！出去solo一局啊！」

翻盘局。  
结束后Loki打算过会儿再排，他不太想再遇到这个小喷子。  
【Spiderman.PP向您发出了好友申请。】  
居然追着我？  
Loki打算直接拒绝掉这则申请，然而可笑的是他掌控一系列精妙操作的手竟然滑出了红色的叉，点在了勾上。  
“Damn it！”  
「儿子，敢solo吗！」  
「一血＄100来嘛？」  
「说话呀！垃～圾～」  
「怂了？」  
Loki倒不是觉得幼稚或者无趣，他想了想，自己一个离不开排名前三的人，欺负这么个钻石小朋友？而且100美金连他手里鼠标的配件都不够…  
「留着自己吃三明治吧！」  
好友列表里搜索到了这个账号，右键，只要拖进黑名单，一了百了。  
「你是找人给你打的吧！怎么，要不要我给你打？一炮一段～」  
Loki讨厌这句话。  
他这位被网络暴力侵害的队友，正是因为这种不堪入耳的侮辱性言辞而消失，仅仅是上来打两把就能遇到这些，以前她能经受什么已可想而知了。  
「我怕你不认账啊~」  
「不认账的是儿子。」  
「你很缺儿子吗？」  
「少他妈废话，快点，我去建房间了！」  
「线下？」发送之后Loki又追加了一句，「DOUBLE~」  
Peter翻了翻钱包，他也只有这么两张绿钞了。  
“不对，我不可能输的！”  
「约哪儿？我可是住在皇后区的。」  
「OH，那可真的巧了。」  
Loki把自己的地址给他发了过去，这么冷的天气，他才不愿意出门跑去电竞馆。还没感慨完就见对话框的名字已经成了灰色的离线状态。  
“真来啊！”看来还不只是个嘴炮少年咯！

敲门声在二十多分钟后响起。  
若不是知道来人是谁，Loki真的以为这个男孩走错了门，小小的个子卷卷的棕发，脖子上虽然缠着围巾，可那双杏色的大眼睛和挺翘的小鼻子因为冷的发红像是哭过了一样。  
长得这么可爱居然骂起人来毫不逊色啊。  
“进来吧。”  
Peter被屋内的温度暖得回了神，虽然这黑白带着墨绿的装修风格他不喜欢，但是品味真的很高，这个给他开门的男人长得可是真好看，腿那么长…是模特吗？  
“她人呢？”  
“谁？”  
“SOLO呀！不是约好的吗？”  
“那你找的人就是我啊~”  
“玩女号？人妖吗？”  
Loki蹙了蹙眉，这个男孩说起话来一点都不如他人那么可爱。  
“你看我像吗？”  
捏着还发冷的下巴逼迫他直视自己，嗯，受惊的表情很棒~  
“少废话，要打快打…输了可得叫我爸爸！”拍开男人的手，Peter揉了揉鼻子，他指尖淡淡的烟草味为什么会那么好闻。  
“两台电脑，你自己选。”  
“OH FUCK！！”  
光是外设就让Peter惊呼了出来，私人定制的高端货，可惜居然是这种菜鸡用，一定是硬件太好了才会杀崩他！  
“就这台吧！”  
Peter选了Loki对面的那台机器，屏幕只是在休眠，晃了晃鼠标，唤醒的界面上停留着一个打开的客户端。  
“GodOfMischief…”默默念着右上角的ID，Peter愣了神，但是细想起来不太可能，而且他所知道的这个ID最后一个字母是大写的！  
“你要直接用也行，或者关掉上你自己的号。”  
“英雄全吗？全我就用~”  
“你可以点开商城看一眼。”  
从英雄到图标，整个商城空空如也。  
“原来是要靠花钱才会玩啊，难怪…所以说你还是在帮女孩子上分嘛！就你这种技术…该不会是你床上功夫特别好吧？”  
“你要试试吗？”  
Loki托着下巴食指敲打着自己的太阳穴，这个喋喋不休的男孩真的太欠调教了。  
“你打不打，我很忙的！”建好了房间，Peter已将邀请发送了过去。  
“一分钟。”  
“嗯？”  
“一分钟杀不掉你算我输。”  
“好啊，我等着你叫我爸爸！”  
Peter选了个刺客，对上的是九尾妖狐。  
原本相安无事的补刀和消耗，却在56秒的时候发生了瞬间的屠杀。  
绕开小兵的攻击，九尾妖狐抛出爱心魅惑闪现平A平A预判刺客闪现位置的满打Q真实伤害触发一波天赋，不多不少耗光了刺客的血条。  
“59秒~”  
Peter楞在屏幕前若有所思。  
God Of Mischief…九尾妖狐…中单王者…  
这个人…  
“咳咳咳咳咳……”  
“杀你一次不至于这样吧！你别在我这出什么意外啊…”  
“你是…你真的就是那个传说中万年第一的中单？世界第一九尾妖狐？可是你的ID怎么像个高仿？”  
“嗯…我偶尔是会改两个字母。”  
“My God…”  
“谢谢。”Loki自是不介意收下「神」这个称赞。  
然而原本还震惊的男孩却很快沉下了脸。  
“原来世界第一不过也是个操妹狂魔啊！真恶心…”  
“你哪只眼睛看见的？”  
Loki语气也降了温度，他真的很讨厌这些莫须有的妄论。  
“你之前和我一局的那个号就是最好的证明啊，我来之前看过了，全胜战绩都是中路，显然就是你代打的~让世界第一中单代打，一段可得好几炮吧~张张腿就能上王者，可真轻松…”  
偶像？粉转黑！彻底黑！网上那些传言果然都是真的，神秘兮兮的邪神就是个操粉狂魔！还亏他那时候天天和人吵架对喷，觉得自己的偶像不会是那样的人…  
“那你可知道，和第一中单SOLO是什么价吗？”  
墨翠色的瞳孔没什么温度，看得Peter心底一凉，万一很贵他真的付不起…  
“一场…”Loki再次捏住男孩的下巴，说的一字一句，“一夜。”  
“什么一场一夜…唔…！”  
唇被堵住，挣扎的双手也被死死的握着不能反抗，同样都是男人，竟然力量悬殊那么多，可这个看似是接吻的举动哪里是接吻，分明只是邪神的掠夺，肆意蹂躏着他的唇，攫取走他口腔里所有的空气，自己的舌头只能被任意翻搅…  
“疼疼疼…”  
下唇被咬破才被放开的Peter眼泪几乎就要夺眶而出，伸舌舔了一下果然是满满的腥甜。  
“这种管不住的嘴巴需要教训。”  
“那你也教训完了，放开我，你个垃圾！你算什么来教训我，世界第一中单不过就是个人渣，操着那些上分X，就是你这种人，才让游戏那么不公平，你就该带着你那些不要脸的女孩滚出正义之地！”  
“SOLO的费用我还没收呢！”懒得为那些阴谋论做解释，如果靠着诉说就能封了网络暴力者的嘴，这个世界早就清净了。  
“我给你就是了！说好的！”  
拼命挣开Loki的手，Peter摸向牛仔裤的口袋…  
糟了，他出门的时候确认完自己真的只有200块之后就扔在桌上忘记带走了…  
“白嫖也要有那个实力…总不会你就想着输了也不给钱耍赖开溜吧？”  
“我又不是你这种人！”  
Peter看着Loki玩味的眼神，被诬陷的感觉真他妈恶心！  
“一…一夜的话…是不是钱就不用给了…”Loki的眼神却比先前还要冷漠，Peter觉得他一定是认为自己想赖账，着急地补充道，“是你自己说一场一夜的…”  
“那这一夜你可得好好付了。”

Peter被带进卧室，身上的衣服是被Loki一件件亲手脱下的，他的大衣里面只穿了T恤，修长的手指滑过他腰线的感觉异常奇怪，被困于床和男人之间，距离也很微妙，世界第一中单既然操过那么多粉，技术应该很好吧…  
“你别…捏那里…我又不是女人…你操妹操习惯了吗？”  
“我不想从你嘴里在听到一句脏话。”  
“you douchebag！”  
“那我可不需要对你温柔了。”  
撕扯开单薄的牛仔裤，连同内裤一起丢在地上，Loki分开这双细腿打量着私密的三角区域。  
“你能告诉我你为什么硬了吗？”  
“我掐你奶你也硬！”  
“这样吗？”  
Loki的指尖非常敏锐，他操控游戏会比寻常人更加精准，所以现在捻着男孩胸口的乳粒也十分感受入微，从柔软到接受刺激那一瞬的皱起，然后慢慢膨胀变硬，充血，他没有错过每一个变化。  
“不要捏…嗯…混蛋！”  
想要缩起身子躲避这种直击小腹的热潮，可这个男人看起来瘦弱，气力却很大，桎梏着他无处可逃，将他胸前两颗小肉粒反复揉捻得红肿不堪，以至于离开之后再次轻碰都能有被微弱电流刺激的快感。  
“我再听到你骂我一句，就把它们捏的比女人都大。还有，你这根淫荡的小东西已经开始湿了…”  
Peter唇上被压上了一滴液体，他自己的，这让他羞愧难当。  
穴口被凉凉的湿滑液体抹上，男孩紧绷了一下臀肉，随着液体越来越多，他感到有什么东西抵在了隐秘的洞口。  
“轻…轻点…”  
他还是怂了，双手紧紧揪着床单想要放松，因为顶在那里的家伙好像很大。  
“腿张开…”  
因为紧张而没有配合的双腿被男人压折在了胸前，刚打算说点什么，剧痛便将他那些话全数逼回了肚子。  
“你…轻点啊…”  
Peter疼得腰都不自觉发抖，太大了，一下进来似乎要撕开自己似的，被男人做是这种感觉？他只交过一个女朋友，从前每次和女朋友做的时候对方不是很享受吗？  
“你在键盘上打出那些不负责任得话时也会轻点吗？”Loki质问着又向里顶了一寸让自己的分身完全没入。  
“唔嗯…别再…深了…”揪着床单的手攀上了Loki的手臂，带着颤抖死死握着想要减轻些痛苦。  
“自己体验一下张开腿是不是很容易。”  
缓缓向后撤着性器，全部脱离之前却再次狠狠挺进，反复数次让抽插的动作变得顺畅无阻，抛开所有的理智快速进出起这具紧致的身体。  
“慢…慢点…”  
Peter承受不了这技巧十足的挺动，疼痛酸胀还夹杂着一丝不易捕捉的快意，没有丝毫的掌控权，仅仅只是被索取。  
“你会哭着求我快点的…”  
稚嫩的身体意外的令Loki很有感觉，契合度超过了他的想象，原先带着惩罚性质的心态现在却是想要好好享受这份欢愉，他渐渐放柔了动作，开始运用技巧撩拨起骂不出话来的男孩，当他摩擦过某个地方之时，身下突然传来了一颤和不自控的缩紧，还有变了调的呻吟。  
“被弄到这里很舒服吗？”说完刻意地浅浅顶弄着那个脆弱的地方。  
“没有…嗯…不…不要再顶那里…啊…”  
Peter自己听出了话语里的哭腔，他怎么会被做到有了感觉，酥麻感直冲小腹，被疼到半软的分身不知羞耻得抬起了头，前端冒出的爱液随着晃动滑落，想要触碰的手被Loki拍开，继而狠狠地抽插了两下。  
“难受…”  
不行，这样下去他会不靠外力就射的，太羞耻了…一波比一波强烈的快感让Peter快要坚持不住，分身胀得发疼，急切地想要爱抚和发泄。  
“求我啊~”  
“做梦！嗯…不要…你松手…”  
Loki圈住了男孩分身的根部，强迫压制了他要崩溃的欲望不予释放。  
“不要…唔…”  
“你哭出来也行~”  
看着Peter绯色的小脸，眼眶都已经可怜兮兮地红了起来，再逗弄一番就会哭了吧？现实和虚拟的他竟然完全不像一个人，这么可爱的身体就不该去学别人满嘴脏话，Loki身体没有停止进攻，眼神却在流连着这个骂到他床上的男孩。  
体内的坚硬恶意地反复摩擦着令Peter沦陷的点，徘徊在高潮的边缘却生生被扼制，胸腔憋屈的一阵阵酸楚向上涌进他的喉咙他的鼻腔，最后眼睛也疼的难过。  
“呜…求你…”  
抬起胳膊遮挡着自己的脸，Peter的求饶说的小声，眼泪打湿了手臂上的皮肤，全身都因为这得不到的高潮而抖得剧烈。  
“以后还乱骂人吗？”Loki松开手，换成了食指堵住铃口。  
Peter很想说该骂还是要骂，只是他如果这样说后果是什么可想而知，只好委屈地摇了摇头。  
“先放过你…”  
修长的手掌包裹住粉嫩的性器套弄了数下，男孩便低吟着宣泄了出来，白色的痕迹沾了他的大腿根部和小腹，还有一点残留在了Loki 手上。  
性器被咬紧不断地收缩，也是让Loki稳了心神才控制住自己也要结束的意图，他觉得还不够。  
“弄脏了第一中单的手，你要怎么赔？”  
“我…嗯呜…”赔你什么都行，就是不要再赔你一夜了。  
Loki倾下身拉开了男孩的手，男孩却死命偏着头，然而哭红的双眼还是被他尽收眼底。  
“哭了哦？”  
Peter没有力气再回答这个男人，他一时冲动的结果怎么也没想到会是这样…  
“唔…”  
惊呼被Loki吻在了嘴里，和之前的那个不一样，舔过他唇瓣和齿尖的舌头温柔了许多，细细扫过他被咬破的地方。  
一个吻也会让人浑身都酥软吗？Peter沉浸在这个吻里有些陶醉，大敞着的双腿有些酸，无处安放地圈住了Loki的腰。  
“你就该这么乖的…”  
亲吻之后，Loki握住男孩的手腕将它们压在耳边，腰肢挺动，做着结束前的冲刺。  
“太…太快…嗯…”  
“足够一场排位了！”  
“不是…你动得太快…”  
“坚持一下…”  
耳边伴着Loki越发急促的呼吸，内壁又被折腾出星星点点的快感，Peter想要挣扎之际却感到男人停下了动作，热烫的液体存进了他身体的最深处…  
“你的身体比你性格可爱多了…”  
“做完了就出去…”Peter推着压在自己身上的人，“我要回家了！”  
“你分不清一夜和一次的区别吗？”  
“不…”  
Peter用力推着Loki，他不要了，一夜他一定会被弄死的！  
挣扎不开的身躯因为害怕又开始发抖，Peter对上男人的眼眸，磕磕巴巴地求饶。  
“真的不行…我…我会死的…”  
红红的双眼好像马上又要哭出来一样，身上虽然没有自己留下的痕迹，可是之前蹂躏了半天的乳尖到现在却还肿着…Loki看着服软的男孩，倒也没法狠下心。  
“我又没说做一夜。”  
“嗯？”刚想要问什么意思，Peter整个人却被抱了起来。  
“弄脏我的手别再弄脏我的床了…”  
“不不不，你别丢我出去…你让我把衣服穿上…外面很冷…”  
被紧紧抱住了脖子，Loki简直哭笑不得，在男孩拼命的挣扎中将他抱进了浴室里。  
“总把人想那么坏做什么？怪不得满脑子的阴谋论。”  
拧开水，温热的水流冲刷着两人的身体，腿软的男孩只能低头倚在Loki身上。  
“你要做什么…”感到男人的手指又进入了他的小穴，Peter身子再次崩了起来。  
“你要留着我的种生孩子吗？”  
两指伸进细窄的甬道，稍稍施力撑开，将里面的液体引出来，顺着男孩的大腿滑落被水流冲散得不留痕迹。  
乖乖地被洗完了澡，Peter走出浴室就被扔来一件衣服。  
“将就穿吧，我没有多余的睡衣。”  
白色的线衫，套在身上能到大腿的长度。  
“像是偷穿男朋友的衣服…”Loki打量男孩这一身笑着调侃。  
“我…我能回家吗？”  
“外面零下了，你要是愿意忍着屁股疼回去我也不会强留你。”  
想着先前一路来时差点被冻掉耳朵，Peter打了个冷颤，他出门的时候本来就穿少了…  
“你是要睡觉还是要去排位？”  
他当然想去排位…可是屁股和腰不允许。  
“睡…睡觉吧…我明天一早就回去…”  
“过来吧。”  
Peter听话地躺上了床，不敢多说一句废话，只能在心里暗暗继续骂这个男人。  
“今天和你打的那个账号…是和我一起打了四年的一个女孩子，很厉害，后来被挖去了战队。”Loki看了眼时间，还不算太晚，也知道身边的男孩没有睡着，“一次比赛她犯了失误，结束之后在网上被骂的很惨，说她靠着关系打职业，和俱乐部老板有不正当关系，总之从那次比赛之后我再也没有见她上过线。”  
“因为被骂吗？”  
“更多的是胡乱猜测和侮辱吧…”  
“那…网上传的那些你的事呢？”  
“我的事？”Loki一脸疑惑，他这么不掺和的人还能被杜撰？  
“说你不肯打职业是因为私下帮人代打，还有各种女孩子和你上床换一次排位…还有好多…我和那些人吵了好久…”Peter转过身盯着Loki，他希望那些传闻都是假的，这个人一直是他偶像，没事的时候就会去OB，暗暗痴迷那些他如何也学不来的操作和一些诡诈的打法。  
“我没有帮任何人代打过，我也没有上过任何女孩子或者崇拜者…”Loki叹了口气，真是何处惹尘埃，“所以你说什么？你为我和别人吵架？”  
“我…我其实一直很崇拜你，如果不是你还在这个游戏，我想我也早就AFK了…”  
“那你…”Loki托起男孩的下巴让他看着自己，“干嘛学那些满嘴乱喷的人？”  
“被骂多了，心态崩了…”  
“真是每个人都有不同的崩法…”  
队友的离去，这个男孩的物极必反，甚至还有自己今晚的失控…  
“你今天的行为…算是操粉了吗？”  
“你硬要这么说的话，算是第一次咯~”  
Peter觉得这波不亏。  
“那…以后还会有吗？”  
“你这是什么眼神？”Loki靠着男孩近了一些，他眼里的情绪除了疑问，竟然还流转的期待，“我的解读是你想和我有第二次？Boy~你连我叫什么都还不知道吧！”  
“我…我叫Peter Parker…”  
男孩忽略了前面一句自我介绍起来，他真的很想知道这个崇拜了几年的大神到底叫什么。  
“早上起来告诉你我的名字。”  
Peter心里有些小激动，他一定是第一个知道这个世界第一中单名字的人！  
“那我睡了！”  
说着就翻身躺下盖了被子，Loki对着这个背影觉得可爱极了，他这波，也不亏。  
靠上去将Peter抱入怀中，和他想象的一样，小小的，下巴被软软的头发蹭着，手中的腰纤细倒也不失力量。

长期的日夜颠倒，让Peter这一觉睡得格外沉，连梦都不曾做过。  
转醒在睡袍大敞的胸口上，舒服地蹭了几下，跨上一条腿搭在那个人身上，还想再小憩一会儿，太惬意了…  
嗯…不对…他昨天晚上好像睡在了别人家里，还和自己的偶像来了一炮…  
“梦里就这么主动吗？”  
头顶传来的性感嗓音带着晨间特有的迷蒙，无比动听。  
“呃…”睡意被驱赶了大半，Peter打算松开这个怀抱，可是总有点舍不得。  
“想抱着就抱吧~”  
所以Peter也就没再撒手，俨然一个小粉丝的心态。  
“你说好告诉我你的名字的…”  
“Loki…”依照承诺，男人说出了自己的名字，“今天是平安夜。”  
“啊…对！”可惜平安夜只有他一个人。  
“你要回家吗？”  
“嗯…过会儿就回去…”Peter不安地翻了身子，“你今天应该有约吧…我就只有一个人呢…”  
说着人也离开了那个怀抱，虽然知道了偶像的名字很开心，可是终究各有各的生活，他期待什么呢？  
Peter下床找了自己的衣服，想要穿好了离开，荒唐的一晚结束，也该到了告别的时候。  
翻着他那件有些皱的白T，没察觉到身后过来的男人将他圈进了怀中。

“那你的平安夜想和偶像一起过吗？”

END

============================================================ 

彩蛋——  
Loki最近的战绩直线下滑，从Challenger到Master到Diamond…  
论坛各处都在猜测，到底是这个最强中单走下了神坛还是被盗了号。

“哟~已经钻二了呀~”  
往Peter嘴里塞了个草莓，Loki盯着屏幕上的结算页面笑得诡谲。  
“我…我保证给你打回去…”  
“好啊。”  
Loki取消掉了排位等待，然后直接关闭了游戏客户端，他现在还有别的事情要做。  
“我们先把目前为止的帐结了吧！”  
“能不能…算便宜点…”  
Peter咽了咽口水，后悔着当时的大言不惭，跟Loki借号玩信誓旦旦地保证，掉一段来一发，现在算起来，从王者到钻石，三个晚上也不够的，光是这么想着都觉得腰上发酸…  
“嗯…看你表现吧~主动点的话，免单也不是不可以~”  
话音未落，Loki怀中就扑进了小小的温暖身体，附带着还留有草莓味的吻…


End file.
